Geo-cached Boxes / ARG Aspect
The boxes, six of which have been discovered so far, are perhaps the first true ARG aspect encountered in EMH. The first set of the coordinates leading to a box were released back in June/July, with one half being posted on CanYouSeeTheWords, and the second half being released by the HYBRIDs themselves in Slushpops and Suprises. Since then, four more sets of coordinates have been released, with three of them leading to further boxes, and one leading to a bag which appears to be outside of the numbered box continuity. Though no more coordinates have been released as of yet, three letters similar to those found in the third box have been found and the fourth box was mailed to the winner of the first round of the Seven Trials of Habit. Each of the six boxes so far has contained a message of some sort numbered 1/7, 2/7, etc., leading to speculation that seven boxes in total will be released; the only outliers to this method are The Bag, which contained no numbered message, another Corenthal Letter with the Roman numeral VII drawn all over it, and a Correnthal Letter with no numbers. Box 1 Main article: Box 1 [[Important Locations|''Found at: ]]N 40 18.310, W -074 41.097. The coordinates were sent in pieces, one part was found during Slushpops and Suprises, and the other was posted as a pic to Damsel's blog. Box #1 was retrieved by Unforum member TheGreenFeathers on July 11, 2010. A wooden box with numerous words, phrases, and pictures carved into it; it contained various defaced, cut up, and burnt photographs of the EMH crew and other locales, along with a folded piece of paper. The paper was marked 1/7, and bore the message, "Consider this a place of refuge, not from the waters, but from damnation." Box 2 ''Main article: Box 2 '' ''Found at: ''N 40 15 44.57, W -074 38 52.94. The coordinates were sent to Damsel and posted as a pic on her blog. Box #2 was retrieved by SA member Quiddler, and the information then mirrored by Unforum member Docjowles. This box was longer than the previous one, with a sliding top, and once again had various phrases written upon it. This box contained some sort of porcelain jewelry or bauble, with one side showing a black bird and the other having the word "HABIT" written and underlined in marker; an EverymanHYBRID business card, with the EH name blacked out and the Slenderman drawn crudely beneath the tree; and another folded piece of paper, this one marked 2/7, bearing the message, "Time and space flee every which way, disregarding your beloved logic." Box 3 ''Main article: Box 3 [[Important Locations|''Found at: ]]N 40.301407, W -074.873561, Just outside Titusville, NJ, near Baldpate Mountain. The coordinates were found on the letter found in the Dead Girl's hand, and read to the audience at the start of Ashen Waste. 'Box #3 'was retrieved by Unforum member FlyingWarhorse and his wife on October 25, 2010. Unlike the previous two boxes, this wasn't actually a box at all. Rather, it was a fake, hollowed out book. Contained within were: * Three pictures, burnt, cut, and otherwise defaced * An EverymanHYBRID business card (with "FEED THE HABIT" written on the reverse side) * A piece of paper with encoded writing (Unforumers decoded this as, "The Good doctor is not so lucky as to be dead. Just dealing with some old habits.") * Another folded piece of paper, marked 3/7, with the message, "There is no veiling your perception as anything more than illusion." * Most interestingly, a two-page report from Dr. Corenthal dated November 17, 1971, detailing a few events surrounding "HABIT", his juvenile patient at the time The Bag ''Main article: The Bag '' [[Important Locations|''Found at:]] N 40 53.879, W -075 45.726, outside Jim Thorpe, PA. The coordinates were found on the back of the business cards found by Alex during Business Cards on a Plane. The Bag (previously thought to be Box #4) was found by Unforum member ladymatsuya and friends on October 30, 2010. The Bag is a blue draw-string bag, adorned with four large paw print graphics. While it proved difficult to open, the effort was worth it, as the bag contained: *One 32 oz. bottle of Powerade Mountain Berry Blast (Blue) *A red-stained yellow envelope addressed to Linnie, with the phrase "Find them everymanHYBRID" on the reverse side The envelope contained: *A letter to Linnie on yellow paper *Further papers from Dr. Corenthal (Slightly water-damaged) The Third Letter Main article: Corenthal Letter (Dated 10-27-1981) '' ''Found at: ''Item was mailed. UF user evilcatus posted a letter that he had received in the mail written by Dr. Corenthal around the time of the two reports found in Box 3 and The Bag. One of the unsigned tweets confirmed the letter to be legitimate. The Christmas Letter ''Main Article: Corenthal Chirstmas Letter Found at: ''Item was mailed. Similar to the previous letter, UF member bebravenow recieved a letter written by Dr. Corenthal during the second part of the first trial. It mentions him and his wife adopting the children from Fairmount. Box 4 ''Main article: Box 4 Found at: ''Item was mailed. UF member TheNightmareComplex (Rabbit #098) received a "prize" from HABIT for winning the the first trial in the form of a package containing an orange hat and a wooden box similar to the other geo-cached boxes. The box contained another Cornethal letter and a piece of paper similar to the one found by Jeff in Centraila. Box 5 ''Main article: Box 5 [[Important Locations|''Found at: ]]41.121226, -75.321847, Near the Memory Town Tavern. A new set of coordinates was been tweeted by HABIT on March 19. UF User Lookbehindyou and a friend went to the location on March 20 and retrieved what he described as a "large treasure box" with "5/7" scratched onto the lid. It contained: *A machete with purple tape on the handle *A deck of playing cards with writing on some cards *"EVERYMAN and other Miracle and Morality Plays" *Three toy cars and some plastic gold coins *Corenthal Report dated 12-14-1971 Jester's Prize ''Main article: Jester's Prize Found at: ''Item was mailed The Jester's Prize was initially assumed to be in the possession of FullRoundAction (Rabbit #052,) the winner of Round Two of The Seven Trials Of HABIT, denoted as "Warren Jester" by HABIT. On June 12, 2011 he posted a video entry into Trial 6 revealing that he had received the reward promised to him by HABIT at the end of Trial 4, but refusing to open it publicly unless he was passed through Trial 6. HABIT passed him, but a series of videos beginning with FRA and his roommate being attacked revealed that he was never in possesion of the prize at all, and he was booted from the trials by a 6 to 1 vote. Shortly after, Rabbit #228 (UF forum user IRuleHyRule118) received an email from HABIT, asking if he would like to receive the reward that FRA had been promised, however on July 15th, Rabbit #108 (UF forum user MyOrphanedMind) revealed that she had received the Jester's Prize, presumably as a birthday gift from HABIT since her birthday was the 14th. This item was long presumed to be Box 6 until The Green Feathers revealed that he had Box 6. (see below) The TribeTwelve Envelope ''Main article: The TribeTwelve Envelope Found at: ''Item was mailed Late on June 16th, 2011, Noah Maxwell of the web series TribeTwelve tweeted "Got a strange envelope in the mail. No return address. Opening now." At the time it was assumed that this referred to something related to the Observer, a mysterious figure who had been plaguing him. But the following day he posted a video revealing that the envelope had come from HABIT. Box 6 ''Main article: Box 6 Found at: Unknown On May 8th at 8:34 p.m. HABIT tweeted "DON'T TELL VINNY" using the main EMH twitter account. It was accompanied by a photo of Jeff. In the photo, Jeff is shown from behind with blood on his face. Written in marker on his back is "GREEN FEATHERS", referring to TheGreenFeathers, the only fan who showed up at the November 21 Meetup and also the finder of Box 1. Below that are two characters that seem to be "+7" which led to speculation that Green Feathers was being invited to retrieve Box 7, since at the time it was believed that The Jester's Prize had been Box 6. A few days later Green Feathers posted a video entitled Box 6 which showed him retrieving a knife with a note and some ink ribbon from a wooded location. He said in the video description that he had been emailed the coordinates of the location. On the discovery of the fact that this was Box 6, not 7, it became less clear what the "+7" on the original photo may be referring to. However, the confusion was cleared up a few days later when the Extra Innings Prizes were announced. The Extra Innings Prizes ''Main article: ''Extra Innings Prizes ''Found at: ''Items were mailed. Following a request from HABIT for their physical mailing addresses the seven remaining Rabbits were sent the Extra Innings Prizes, which consisted of a handmade greeting card, a small canvas "badge" marked with their Rabbit number, and pieces of the Ink Ribbon. Box 7 ''Main article: ''Box 7 ''Found at: ''Rabbit #061's closet. On 31 December 2018, HABIT tweeted from the EMH account: "CONGRATULATIONS, RABBIT #061 - YOU DID IT. YOU DID SOMETHING. CHECK YOUR CLOSET FOR BOX SEVEN. LOVE THE SWEATER, BY THE WAY SIGNING OFF." Rabbit #061 (Discord user DixieWolf) checked her closet and found Box #7, a briefcase. The combination was set to 704, and the briefcase opened right away. The briefcase contained articles, a tape recorder, and audio files. Please see the main Box 7 article for more details. Notes *The March 19th, 2011 Tweets releasing a new set of coordinates confirm that HABIT is the one responsible for the geo-cached boxes/the bag/the letters. This was later reconfirmed by HABIT's direct involvement with the Extra Innings Prizes. Category:The Clues